Another year another Heart
by AnnyGurl
Summary: This is a sequel to "Another year another host club" which I suggest you read first. Tomoko and Kaoru are expecting their first child, but are they expecting the troubles that come with it?   KaoruxOCxKyoya
1. The Change

Tomoko and Kaoru headed home the night of the host club reunion in silence. Neither of them knew what to say or how to say it. Kaoru was so excited to start his family and watch everyone around him to be happy, but Tomoko was more worried than excited. They had such a slim chance of actually getting pregnant and now she had to be more cautious than ever before. When they finally got home Tomoko went straight to bed, but not before receiving hugs and congratulations from all the house staff on the way up. While getting changed for bed Tomoko happened to catch her reflection in the full length mirror and noticed a small bulge near her waist. She was only two months pregnant but she already felt like a blimp.

Kaoru sneaked up on Tomoko who was looking at herself in the mirror and wrapped his hands around her waist and she jumped. "I'm sorry, don't hit me." He said while laughing but noticed she wasn't as amused. "What's wrong? Were finally going to have a baby aren't you excited?" And let go of her and stood in front of the mirror. "Of course I'm excited, but I'm worried also. Aren't you worried?" she asked grabbing gently on his shirt. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. "Of course I'm worried but that shouldn't be holding us down." With that they kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Just as Tomoko was coming out her sleep like state the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. "Oh god...not her." She said and jumped out of bed and looked for the biggest sweater and sweat pants possible. Kaoru sat up in bed and while rubbing his eyes asked, "Who honey?" but before Tomoko could answer, Tomoko's mother flung the door open and with rage in her eyes looked around the room totally ignoring Kaoru and lunged for Tomoko. She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Kaoru just sat there not believing what happened until a dark figure lurked in the doorway. Kaoru screamed as the figure lunged at him.

Tomoko was dragged into the sitting room which no one really used and forced to sit on the white Victorian styled couch. Her mother slammed the door then ran at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She yelled and grabbed her upper arms squeezing them tightly. Her mother didn't look strong but after years of sewing and designing she gained tons of arm strength. "I just told Kaoru yesterday, and I only found out three days ago." Tomoko yelled back in response. Their conversation was totally normal but was screamed at each other which scared the butler from entering the room to offer tea. Finally her mother went silent and hung her head. Tomoko rested her hand on the top of her mother's head and tears weld up in her eyes. "You're so grow up. I should have realized this earlier." Her mother whispered out tears streaming down her face. They hugged tightly and cried knowing that everything was really going to change.

It would have been a perfect scene, mother and daughter finally done fighting until screams were heard from outside. Tomoko and her mother looked out the window and saw Kaoru running around the house in his sweatpants with Tomoko's father chasing him. For a second she couldn't recognize him because he was dressed rather normally for a rock star. He wore a leopard print tee and skinny pants with combat boots. "How dare you touch my daughter! I only let you marry her because I thought you didn't want kids. How dare you do sinful things to her!" Her father screamed at Kaoru who looked like he was running for dear life. Tomoko and her mother just stood there watching dumbfounded by the scene. "I didn't know dad came with you." Tomoko said, and with a chuckle her mother said, "Neither did I."


	2. The Pain

The four of the sat around the table for breakfast not saying a word to each other. Tomoko's father wasn't eating but glaring at Kaoru from across the table. Kaoru was nervously glancing up at her father then to Tomoko. When she noticed Kaoru looking at her she shot her dad a look but he just whistled and looked away. _"The only thing that could make this ore awkward is..." _Tomoko thought to herself but it was too late as Hikaru burst in through the door. Hikaru barged into the dining room with shopping bags in his hands.

"Hello dear sister-in-law, I didn't know you were so ready to have a baby, and hello brother to sex machine!" He said totally ignoring Tomoko's parents. Kaoru covered his face and said, "oh god." Hikaru finally clued on to who the strangers were when Tomoko punched him in the stomach. Kaoru looked through his hands to see her father angrier than before. "Oh shit." He said and ran from the table but couldn't make it far enough because everyone could hear him get tackled down the hall.

Tomoko's mother shook Hikaru's hand and flirted with him until he became uncomfortable. Tomoko silently left the table and wandered into the kitchen, she didn't care that the chefs were looking at her funny as she went for the pickles. Everything was going so wrong this morning and all she wanted to do was sleep. Hours later after forcing her mother to realize the fact she's married and almost thirty years Hikaru's senior she finally got them to leave. Kaoru came out of hiding in the linen closet and acting like it never happened but Tomoko was too tired to deal with it all. She stormed up into her design studio that was on the other side of house.

Skipping dinner and her usual bed time Tomoko stayed up into all hours of the night just sitting there watching time tick by until she becomes a real mother. She stayed in that study nearly every night for three weeks. By this time she was now noticing the bump on her stomach getting bigger, along with her thighs and butt. It was nearly noon on a Saturday when Kaoru woke Tomoko the next day by a soft kiss on the cheek. "Wake up babe." He whispered and walked out of the room. Tomoko opened her eyes when she heard the door close behind him and looked for a new project she was working on.

It was a drop waist wedding gown that had the top covered in a golden lace and the bottom was delicate folds around the bride's legs. This dress has taken her almost five month to design and that isn't including the time it's going to take to actually make it. As she realized all the things she had to do before the baby was born the pressure was starting to get to her. When Tomoko stood up a sharp pain throbbed between her hips making her knees buckle. _"Oh no"_ was all she thought before the pain got unbearable and she fell into darkness


	3. The Blush

"_Tomoko...Tomoko" _a voice called out to her. As she opened her eyes the lights above blinded her, so she covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh thank god you're awake." Kaoru said and he reached over and delicately touched her shoulder her parents and Hikaru were standing over the bed too. For the first few seconds all Tomoko tried to do was try to figure out where she was. After she figured out she was in a hospital all she could remember was the pain, and she wondered why everyone was surrounding her bed. Then panic rushed through her as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. "How's my baby?" Was all she could mutter.

Kaoru smiled with tears in his eyes. "The baby is fine honey, the baby is perfectly fine." Tomoko then felt calm and relaxed and could feel the tears of joy building. She didn't want to cry because of this so she tried to hold it in. Seconds later Tamaki came running in the door with Hayate his two year old holding onto his back. "How is she?" he started screaming and Haruhi just walked up behind him and slapped the back of his neck. "Do you really think this is the right time for that Tamaki?" Haruhi said while bouncing the young Sakura. "No, you're right dear." He said and silently hid behind her.

After a few minutes of chatting the doctor asked them to leave so he could do a small check up. After checking her blood pressure and making sure there was no bleeding he told her it was brought on by stress. He also said that because they had such a slim chance of conceiving that she should be extra careful in what she does. "Okay doc, I agree." Was all Tomoko said and rushed him out of the room. Looking around she noticed there wasn't much to do except read the fifteen year old magazines on the side table. Refusing to read them she stuffed them under the mattress and fell asleep.

The door creaked open early in the morning and in walk Kyoya in a simple pin-striped black suit. "Oh Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing here? I thought visitors weren't allowed this early." Tomoko said honestly confused. "Well seeing as I own the hospital I can do what I want," With this Tomoko nodded "and I thought I told you to just call me Kyoya." He said with a grin on his face. Tomoko couldn't help but see how perfect he was and how attracted to him she was. To distract herself she brought up the fact he needs to buy new magazines for the place. "Oh yes, and I presume you hid your under the mattress?" he chuckled and bent down beside her bed to pull it out but when he raised his head their faces were an inch away from each other.

Slowly Kyoya moved closer so their lips just brushed but Tomoko pushed him away. "I'm pregnant with Kaoru's child Kyoya. I love him, you can't do that." She warned him while rubbing her lips so much they started to crack. He stood up and ran his hand gently down the side of her face. "That doesn't mean I can't try." He whispered just then the door flung open and standing there with his childish grin and a large bouquet of flowers Kaoru came bounding in the room."Tomoko sorry I didn't know what flowers you wanted and-"but he stopped when he noticed Kyoya's hand on her face. "What are you doing?" Kaoru said sounding agitated.

"Just checking her temperature Kaoru, don't worry. Plus she seems to be a little hot." With that he walked out the door without looking back at the mess he had made. Kaoru stood with the flowers at his side and Tomoko was sitting in the bed with a bright blush on her face, and Kaoru knew it wasn't from him.


	4. The Fight

Tomoko looked around the room for something to talk about but the only thing that came to mind was how Kaoru looked so heartbroken. He was standing there with flowers at his side his mouth gapping open and his eyes were empty. "Kaoru, it's not what you think. Kyoya was just checking up on me." She said trying to bring him back to life, which it did but not in the way she wanted him to. His look went from saddened to anger in a split second. "Just checking up on you huh? Then why did you blush when he touched you? You still have feelings for him don't you."

She tried to find the right word to tell him, but her mouth just moved with nothing coming out. "I knew it." He muttered and threw the flowers at the foot of her bed and stormed out. They were tiger lilies, her favourite. Despite the pain Tomoko jumped out of bed and rushed out the door only to see Kaoru going around the corner towards the exit. She ran after him hearing the nurses pleading for her to come back. Kaoru was walking across the street as the light changed yellow but Tomoko didn't care. Kaoru was leaving her and that was more painful than anything. She ran onto the street after him with cars honking their horns. "Kaoru!" She cried out. He turned around only to see her smiling at him she took one step towards him. The sounds of screeching tires filled his ears and the screams of people around them.

Right before his eyes Tomoko was hit by a car and was flung like a rag doll a few feet away. Without blinking h stood there watching as people rushed to her aid and blocked his view. Panic and adrenaline over took him and he pushed through the crowd. Laying there in her own blood Tomoko looked too still. Her skin was ashy white with her eyes just staring up at the sky. Kaoru rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Tomoko, oh god Tomoko." He cried and she slowly moved her head to the side to look at him. "Kaoru...I'm sorry." Was all she could say between the sobs that forced their way out of her.

Hours later Kaoru sat in the waiting room thinking of all the things he could have done to prevent this, when a hand touched his shoulder. He brought his eyes back into focus and standing in front of him was Kyoya. "Is she alright? How about the baby?" Kaoru said standing up and whipping his hands on is pants. "The doctors told you to be careful didn't they? That she is delicate in this state. But no, you don't care. All you care about is yourself and she wound up getting hit by a car." Kyoya said and shoved him back in his chair. Kaoru stood up so hard he knocked the chair over. "Tomoko ran into traffic on her own, I didn't make her." He yelled causing some heads to turn. "See even now you're not willing to see that this is your fault!" Kyoya shoved him and Kaoru shoved back. "If you love her so much why don't you have her?" Kaoru yelled grabbing Kyoya by his suit jacket and pushing him against a wall. "You don't think I've tried!" Kyoya yelled back and spun them around so Kaoru was against the wall now.

"No matter what I do, she still loves you!" Kyoya yelled and hung his head. They both stood there panting and the people around them slowly started to move away. Someone walked over and cleared their throat trying to get their attention. "Excuse me Mister Hitachiin?" A doctor asked Kaoru stepped forward fixing his shirt. "Yes?" he replied. "I'm afraid we have some bad news..."

HEY GUYS! Sorry I posted this a day late, I'm kind of sick *cough cough sneeze* But here you go hope you enjoy ^^


	5. The Breaking Point

"Mister Hitachiin?" The doctor said lightly touching his shoulder. "I know this is a shock but you have to decide. Your wife is bleeding out. There is a way we can stop it but you'll lose your child. We need you to sign these form please." The world around Kaoru grew cold. How could a normal person decide this, first he gets his wife into an accident then has to take her child away? As Kyoya guided his hand to the pen o sign he felt dirty. He felt like a liar and even worse, a terrible husband. His eyes glazed over and he signed the forms where ever they needed to be then the doctor rushed back into the room to save her. Kyoya guided Kaoru to a seat and he sat there crying silent tears. He cried for the child that never could, he cried for Tomoko who didn't know the life growing inside her was being ripped away, he just cried.

For the next couple of days Tomoko would wake up but then fade back into darkness. She would never remember what happened in those times she would wake up. It was just waking up, then darkness over and over again. Finally she woke up and forced herself to keep her eyes open and sitting at her side was Kaoru whose eyes were puffed and blood shot as he stared out the window. Tomoko noticed in those few seconds of consciousness that she felt empty inside. She instinctively reached down to her stomach but Kaoru grabbed her had before she could. "There's no use." Was all he said and dropped her hand.

Tomoko felt cold and empty as she started to cry. The tears were painful and but not painful enough. A scream built up in her chest and without warning she started screaming into her hands, "No! No!" over and over again. Kaoru reached out to comfort his wife. He never liked seeing her in pain but he couldn't help. He was the reason this all happened to her, he was the reason she is going through this pain. Kaoru wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed. "Don't cry, please don't." He said crying with her. Kyoya was looking in through the window on the door but decided it wasn't the right time to bother them. Haruhi and Tamaki were the first ones to arrive and they had their hands filled with their sleeping children. Kyoya told them what happened and Haruhi cried against Tamaki's chest. She knew how much this meant to them and how it made Tomoko so happy to finally be a mother.

Days went by and reporters have dropped by to get the story but Tomoko never talked to them. Kaoru would just tell them it was a tragic accident and that it will leave a deep mark on their lives. What he didn't tell them was how it was also leaving a mark on their marriage. Tomoko has become cold towards Kaoru and would start crying whenever he would touch her. Kyoya told him it was normal but he didn't know her the way he did. When they were finally sent home Tomoko went straight into her study and locked herself away for the rest of the evening. Around seven Kaoru knocked on the door and said, "Honey. Sweet pea? It's time for dinner, please come down." But there was no reply.

Kaoru skipped dinner and sat outside the door covering his face while listening to the sounds of Tomoko sobbing and calling out to her unborn child. How could he have just let her die? It was the only way to save her. Kaoru bashed his head off the door frame so it cut a gash across his forehead. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through, but he couldn't just sit there and watch her dive head first into depression. He kicked down the locked down only to see Tomoko scratching her wrist so hard blood was forcing its way out. Her eyes were puffed red and blood shot, and she had snot running down her face. Kaoru had never seen Tomoko like this before, but he knew it had to end.

UGH I know this is a crappy chapter but it leads to super cute things TRUST MEH! Oh and BTW the next chapter will be up TOMORROW! Not Friday! So be ready~

Tomoko: _Why do I cry so much this chapter?_ Me: Uh...cause you just lost your kid? Tomoko:_ oh yeah..._


	6. The Start

Kaoru rushed out of the room and the house was silent. Tomoko listened to him open a door, turn on some water then turn it off and walk back into her office. He placed a cold wash cloth on the scratch marks and pulled her to her feet. She tried to resist and sit back down but he wouldn't let her, she would just cry and mutter 'no, no' over and over. "Tomoko, stop it. STOP IT!" he yelled causing her to finally stop. One of the maids who were coming upstairs was quickly shooed away but a butler standing outside the door. "Now listen to me," Kaoru said. "Tonight you're going to seep in OUR bed. You can cry all night long if you want but I will not let you be alone, because you know what? You're not."

"I'm sorry, that I have put you through this. I know it's my fault, but now I have to make it right." Kaoru kissed the top of her head and guided her softly back to their room and laid her in bed. He got changed and went on the other side of the bed. Like he promised Kaoru let Tomoko cry all night long into his shoulder and he held her tight and stroked her hair and she felt finally some peace. Around three in the morning Tomoko ran out of tears and fell asleep. At then the same morning Kaoru flung the curtains open and jumped on the bed until Tomoko opened her eyes. "What are you doing you idiot?" She said looking down right pissed.

"Waking you up it seems." Kaoru said and jumped even harder. Tomoko smirked and pulled the covers from under him and he fell off the bed with a loud thump. Tomoko scurried to the edge of the bed and held in her laughter as Kaoru laid on the ground laughing. The servants were finally starting to smile again because laughter filled the house. All day Kaoru was dragging Tomoko around town to their favourite spots like their favourite restaurant, her favourite stores and of course the lake. The lake had been one of the first places they went as a married couple. Somehow Tomoko use her female mind control to convince Kaoru to take one o the swan boats out for a spin and she loved it. So on this day Kaoru rented out a swan boat and peddled out to the middle of the lake.

"Why did we stop moving? If we get stuck out here till dark I'll make your life hell." Tomoko threatened and Kaoru just chucked knowing that every word she said was true. "Tomoko," He aid and grabbed her hand tightly. "I Love you. I'll love you till the day I die and then some. I promise you if it takes me my whole life to make you the happy, lovable person I know you are. Then I'm willing to take all the time." Tomoko smiled and kissed Kaoru passionately on the lips. "I love you too baby." With that she grabbed onto the side of the boat and tipped it so he fell out. Tomoko was laughing so hard she didn't noticed Kaoru reach up and pull her out of the boat. They stayed in that lake splashing and laughing at each other until it was almost dark out. They walked home together hand in hand in their soaking wet clothes and didn't care about the people pointing and whispering, because they were happy.

As they walked up to the house some house staff met them at the front door and told them they had a visitor. They asked a maid to grab them some towels as they walked into the front parlour room only to see Kyoya standing there with a binder full of paper. "Hey Kyoya, how can we help you?" Kaoru said reaching out his hand to shake it. He was hoping since the hospital they could move on but apparently Kyoya didn't feel the same as he ignored the gesture. "I'm here about getting Tomoko back into the hospital, this time for chronic depression." Kyoya was staring straight at Tomoko as he said this and noticed her as she let go of Kaoru. She started crying and pulling at her shirt Kaoru grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall down. He looked back at Kyoya who had a triumphant smile slapped on his face.


	7. The Love

This day was the last day Kaoru and Tomoko would be spending together before Kyoya took her away for three months. They sat at the table silently looking at their plates, not eating their breakfast. Kaoru would occasionally look up from his plate just to look at her. She always looking so sad, and that wasn't the Tomoko he loved. He loved the beautiful girl who dressed up like a boy and was always laughing or making a joke. Kaoru hung his head and pushed the rice around in his bowl.

Tomoko would look up from her pate as well but always right after Kaoru would look back down. She hated how sad he was now, and she knew it was her fault. Why couldn't she just be happy anymore? Was it because she felt empty inside, or was it just the fact that she felt Kaoru growing away from her? It was almost ten and their food went cold long ago when Tomoko stood up almost knocking her plate over. "Kaoru lets go out today. I don' want to spend this day in silence. I want you to talk to me so much that for the next three months your voice will still be ringing in my head. I want you to hold me so when I'm gone I still feel you with me. I want you to love me so much I'm sick of it." Kaoru looked up astonished that she would say something so bold and not even trying to hide it from the staff. Tomoko starting blushing and hung her head after realizing what she blurted out. Kaoru stood up from the table quietly and walked around the table to her and lifted her face to his. He kissed her so passionately and softly that it made her weak in the knees.

When they finally separated they stood staring into each other's eyes. The housing staffs left the room because just being around them made everyone else feel jealous. "Trust me Tomoko; nothing you or Kyoya can do will make me love you less." Tomoko smiled and wrapped her arms around Kyoya holding onto him like he was the last bit of reality she could grasp before falling into Kyoya's trap. Instead of spending the running around town like they did before, they just sat around the house and occupied themselves. They would sit on the carpet in the living room and play cards; and eat lunch out in the gardens which eventually lead into a massive food fight between Kyoya, Tomoko and the housing staff. The day ended peacefully with Kyoya and Tomoko sitting against their bed looking at the boxes of old pictures they had.

Kyoya pulled out the box that was labelled high school which was the earliest pictures of them together without their mothers forcing them together. He pulled out the group photo of the host club and shoved it in Tomoko's face so she would stop ogling his baby photos. "Oh, Honey look at this, you hated me so much when you found out I was girl." Tomoko said pointing out Kaoru's obvious glare towards Tomoko who was hugging Haruhi. Kaoru sighed and slipped the photo back in the box. "It's not that I hated you," He said and kissed her neck."It's just that I was attracted to you as a boy, so when you dressed like a girl I didn't know how to keep my hands off you." he kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tomoko giggled and whispered, "Yeah, but you don't have to do that now." With that Kaoru parted from her with a large smile on his face and continued to kiss her. They eventually made their way onto the bed and continued to make out there until Tomoko pulled away. "Kaoru, you have to promise me that when I get back you'll love me like you do now," Kaoru looked at her confused and brushed the hair out of her face so he could look at her properly. "Well what I mean is, I don't want these three months to break us." Kaoru smiled shyly and kissed her forehead. "If anything babe, it will make us stronger." That night Tomoko knew they were only proving how much they truly loved each other and she wished she would never lose the warmth of his skin she was feeling and the skip of his heart beat each time they came in contact. The only problem was that they knew with each second passing by, it was a second sooner to their seperation.


	8. The Cold

The next day Tomoko slipped out of bed early while Kaoru slept. She grabbed a small suitcase from the closet and started to pack some loose clothing into it. Seeing as she would be with Kyoya for three months she had to try and find things that could be used for different styles. When she tried to pull a sweater off a hang it popped off the hanger sending it flying and making lots of noise. Tomoko wiped her head around to see if Kaoru was still asleep and of course, he was. It was times like this she was thankful he was a heavy sleeper. When she felt she had everything she needed she asked the main to send for the car and to wait outside. Tomoko waked back over to Kaoru who was mumbling in his sleep. When she got closer she could hear him whispering her name over and over and his hands were twitching as if to reach out for her. She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. He was the only man in the world she could love and she didn't know how she could survive for three months without him.

Tomoko lightly kissed his lips and rushed out of the room. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He felt something wet on his face and when he wiped it off he found out it was tears. He looked beside him and Tomoko was gone. He pulled some pants on and rushed down the stairs seeing his butler just closing the door. "Randolph!" he called out and he smiled and opened the door just as Kaoru came running through. Standing at the back door of the limo, Tomoko looked back at him with tears in her eyes. Kaoru never stopped running and wrapped his arms around her. "Why didn't you say goodbye" He whined into her shoulder. Tomoko clung onto and cried, "I didn't want to see you unhappy."

"So you think leaving me like this would help?" They stood together until the driver told them she would be late soon if they didn't leave. Reluctantly they separated and Tomoko stepped into the car looking out the back window as they pulled away. She wanted to burn into her memory this moment of Kaoru waving to her in his jeans from the day before with tears streaming down his face. He was trying so hard to keep them back but he just couldn't. Tomoko waved to him crying also and then he faded away out of sight and she sat forward. Already she felt cold without him. Was this normal to love someone this much? For what seemed like hours they drove through rush hour on the high way and through the city until they got to a grand apartment building. Tomoko was escorted into the building and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, could you tell me which floor Kyoya Ootori is on?" The person behind the desk starred at Tomoko for a second then told her he occupied the twelfth and thirteenth floor and he has a personal elevator she could take. It would be like Kyoya to take all that room for one person. She went to the elevator and smiled sweetly at the young boy behind the reception desk who smiled nervously back. When the door closed she couldn't relax, for some reason she felt like she was being watched. When the doors opened she walked into a large white room with white furniture and white or black art work. It was stiffening and if Tomoko lived her she would have dyed the couch multiple colours and painted the walls bright yellow.

She set the suitcase down and Kyoya walked down the stairs fixing the sleeves on his shirt. "Oh, hello there Tomoko. Good morning." He smiled brightly and seemed to be trying too hard for this early. She just glared at him and as he walked closer and held out his hand she gave him the finger. "Well this won't be helping your case any." He said and she rolled her eyes. She lightly shook his hand while giving him the finger. He shrugged and said it was better. "Starting today you will be living here with me because I want to personally work on this case." Tomoko just smiled and it gave Kyoya the shivers. Tomoko was smiling because she was thinking of all the ways to make his life a living hell like he was making hers. Pay back is a bitch, isn't it?


End file.
